Rent You Daejae
by Daejae24
Summary: "aku ingin meminjam dirimu!” “kalau memang kau ingin meminjamku, silahkan ambil saja.” “tanggal pengembaliannya, tanpa batas waktu.” Daejae fanfiction


-YAOI!- (yang gak suka gak usah baca!)

 **Rent You**

Summary :

"aku ingin meminjam dirimu!"

"kalau memang kau ingin meminjamku, silahkan ambil saja."

"tanggal pengembaliannya, tanpa batas waktu."

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Others : Bang Yongguk and Kim Himchan

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

Typo mungkin bertebaran…..

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

"teman-teman~~ mulai hari ini dirumahku dibuka rental video, mampir yaaaa!." Ucap namja bernama Daehyun ini dangan cengiran yang sangat lebar. Dia pun menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul dibeberapa sudu ruangan ekskulnya, ya ruangan ekskul music.

" kalau bawa voucher ini, gratis pinjam 1 video." Ujarnya lagi sembari membagikan voucher tersebut keteman-temannya.

" Daehyun apakah… Adult Video ada gak?" Tanya salah satu temannya.

" tentu ada donggg." Jawab Daehyun semangat.

" woii kalian juga mampir yaaaaa." Seru Daehyun kepada semua teman-temannya yang ada disana.

"wahh Youngjae, katanya ditempat Daehyun buka video rental…" kata namja ini-kita langsung sebut saja ya- Himchan, langsung menghampiri Youngjae yang sedari tadi diam sambil memegang mic ditangan kirinya.

" sudah dengar… Hyung semangat sekali."

Youngjae langsung sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Daehyun menyodorkan beberapa voucher miliknya didepan wajah Youngjae."nih, masih ada vouchernya, Youngjae mampir ya?"

" kalau pulang lewat rumahmu kan jalannya jadi memutar. Kalau terlambat pulang nanti eomma ku khawatir." Jawab Youngjae cuek.

" tenang saja, gak akan ada yang mengganggumu kok." Kata Daehyun lagi sembari ketawa.

"HMM." Youngjae pun mengangkat mic yang ada ditangannya keudara bersiap untuk memukul Daehyun dengan benda yang berada ditangannya.

Daehyun segera mengangkat kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya, dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya." Haha, bercanda-canda, jangan dianggap serius."

"tapi…" Daehyun mendekatkan diri kearah Youngjae dan langsung berbisik menggoda kearah telinga Youngjae." Kalau kamu datang ada yang sangat asyik loh, khususnya untukmu."

DEG

" a apa itu?" Tanya Youngjae penasaran.

"itu kejutan."

" yasudah kalau tidak mau memberi tahu, aku tidak akan datang." Youngjae pun menolehkan wajahnya dengan cuek.

"ohh, begitu? Nanti menyesal lho…" Daehyun tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Youngjae.

" bagaimana kalau bukan hal yang baik?" Tanya Youngjae polos.

" aku akan makan cheesecake langsung dalam 10 detik, sebaliknya kalau memang mengasyikkan, kamu minum bubletea dalam 10 detik juga." Usul Daehyun.

" apa-apaan itu?"

" aku tidak suka perjanjian sebelah pihak."

" tidak mau ahh.."

" Daehyun-na ayo kita berlatih menyanyi." Ajak salah satu teman Daehyun. Daehyun pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih kebingungan akan kata-kata Daehyun.

" Youngjae-ya? Kau akan ke rental miliknya Daehyun?" Tanya Himchan yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Daehyun dan Youngjae."

Youngjae mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli." Gak tahu."

 _Nuneul gamodo uril bichudeon bichi ajikdo geudaero isso sojung heatdeon sigandeul nan gipi ganjikhagesseo…._

" wahh Daehyun oppa hebat sekali…" ucap orang-orang yang melihat Daehyun menyanyi.

Terdengar suara Daehyun yang sedang bernyanyi dengan merdunya, yang berhasil membuat Youngjae terus memandang Daehyun dari tempatnya. Tanpa disadari Youngjae, Himchan sedari tadi memerhatikannya.

" sedang lihat Daehyun yaa?"  
" bu…bukan gak lihat dia kok…" Kata Youngjae yang terlihat seperti habis ketahuan kalau dia tertangkap basah mencuri. **Mencuri pandang dari Daehyun hahaha…**

" ohh yaa?" Himchan memicingkan matanya tidak percaya.  
" a..ayo kita berlatih lagi hyung."

Selama latihan menyanyi, memainkan music Youngjae terlihat tidak focus, hingga Himchan pun menegurnya beberapa kali. Kata-kata Daehyun tadi terus terngiang dikepalanya _." Kalau kamu datang ada yang sangat asyik loh, khususnya untukmu."_

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

.

.

Youngjae dan Himchan saat ini sudah berada ditempat rental video milik keluarga Daehyun.

"wahh…" Youngjae kagum karena tempat ini dipenuhi dengan pengunjung.

" wahh ternyata banyak pelanggan yaa. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Himchan. Mereka langsung masuk, dan langsung disambut oleh seseorang.

"selamat datang."

"Daehyun?!" Youngjae tertawa geli melihat pakaian Daehyun yang seperti memakai celemek untuk wanita. " apa yang kau pakai?" kata Youngjae lagi sambil menahan tawanya.

" pekerjanya kurang jadi aku meminjamkan diri saja. Cocok tidak?" jawab Daehyun sambil nyengir.

"Daehyunie tolong bantu eomma."

"nde eomma."

Melihat Daehyun yang akan pergi, Youngjae pun langsung menarik lengan baju Daehyun." Daehyun…yang tadi kamu bilang asyik itu apa?"

Saat ini Himchan sedang memilih-milih kaset entah kemana, dan meninggalkan Youngjae yang sedang mengobrol dengan Daehyun.

"ohh..itu.." Daehyun terlihat sedang berpikir. "yah, yang pastinya kamu akan meminum buble tea dalam 10 detik hi hi,"

"percaya diri sekali."

" tentu saja, coba lihat diujung sana." Daehyun pun menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah belakang Youngjae. Sepeninggalan Youngjae, Daehyun terus memandang Youngjae yang mulai menjauh dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Youngjae pun sampai ditempat yang ditunjuk oleh Daehyun.' Apa ysng asyik ditempat seperti ini?' batin Youngjae. Eh tiba-tiba wajah Youngjae terlihat terkejut kala melihat seseorang yang sedang merapihkan beberapa kaset diraknya.' Yongguk Hyung!'. Youngjae pun menghampirinya, dengan kedua pipi chubbynya yang merona.

" ehh Youngjae-ya, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya." Sapa namja tampan bernama Yongguk ini, saat melihat Youngjae yang berada disebelahnya.

"i..iya, hyung jangan-jangan…"

" haha iya, aku kerja part time disini." Jawabnya sembari menyingkirkan poninya keatas yang dibelah dua.

'Yongguk hyung menjadi lebih tinggi sekarang, gaya rambutnya juga berubah, kelihatan lebih dewasa.' Youngjae terus memandangi wajah indah milik Yongguk. Lamunannya pun buyar kala Yongguk mengajaknya bicara.

"aku hamper setiap hari berada disini, jadi sering0seringlah mampir ya."

"iya, kalau begitu aku pinjam ini." Tanpa sadar Youngjae malah memberikan kaset Adult kepada Yongguk. Yongguk menatap kaset yang disodorkan Youngjae dengan tatap bingung dan terkejut.

"kau benar-benar akan meminjam ini?

Tanpa melihat kasetnya youngjae langsung menjawab." Iya tolong." Karena Youngjae tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok dihadapannya ini, karena Youngjae sudah menyukai Yongguk sejak SMP dulu, tapi karena Yongguk dua tingkat diatasnya. Yongguk pun masuk SMA yang berbeda.

" hahaha kau benar-benar hebat Youngjae-ya" Daehyun tiba-tiba datang dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Youngjae yang salah tingkah dan salah pula mengambil kaset.

"bu…bukan begitu. ini." Youngjae yang sudah sadar pun langsung menyerahkan kasetnya kepada Daehyun dengan menekankannya pada dada Daehyun dan langsung berlari meninggal Yongguk dan Daehyun yang menatap kepergian Youngjae dengan wajah datar.

Youngjae langsung pulang kerumahnya, mungkin dia lupa bahwa dia meninggalkan Himchan sendiri disana. Sesampainya dikamar Youngjae langsung menghempaskan diri keatas kasur. Sambil memandang langit-langit kamar, Youngjae membayangkan saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Yongguk.

Ya saat Youngjae pertama kali masuk klub music disekolahnya dulu. Hingga saat Yongguk lulus dan pindah kesekolah khusus pria. Youngjae pun membayangkan Daehyun yang terlihat kekanakan dari dulu sampai sekarang. " dasar pabbo, pikirannya sama sekali tidak tumbuh." Youngjae jadi teringat kejadian tadi." Semua ini gara-gara si Jung-pabbo itu. Aish sial." Youngjae tidak henti-henti mengumpati Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah café kue terlihat dua orang namja yang satu sedang memakan cheese cakenya dengan cepat dan yang satu lagi sedang menghitung jarinya.

"1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.." saat hitungan menuju angka 10 namja ini-Daehyun langsung melahap semua cheese cakenya."9, 10. Selesai.."

" air air." Kata Daehyun panic karena tersedak.

" ini ini." Youngjae pun ikut panic melihat Daehyun.' Aku gak nyangka dia akan melakukannya.' Youngjae terus menatap Daehyun yang sedang minum dengan santainya.

"dasar kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?"

" kau kan sudah berjanji. Namja tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya."

" tapi, benar-benar asyikkan bisa bertemu dengan Yongguk hyung?"

" tidak, sama sekali tidak, itu adalah hal yang memalukan."

'kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti ini.' Daehyun pun mendengus.

" apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Youngjae tahu suara berat ini, hati Youngjae jadi berdebar-debar tak karuan, dan lihatla pipi chubbynya yang merah merona.

" ehh Yogguk hyung. Hyung juga sedang apa disini." Sapa Daehyun.

" aku ingin makan dulu, sebelum pergi ketempatmu."

" se…selamat tinggal." Youngjae meninggalkan tempat dengan berlari secepat kilat, hingga membuat Yongguk dan Daehyun merasa aneh.

"ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Yongguk.

"ohh hyung tahu kan soal kemarin." Jawab Daehyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"soal apa?"

"AV, Adult Video."

'uh payah, kenapa selagi tidak ingin bertemu, malah bertemu.' Batin Youngjae.

Setelah mendengar itu Yongguk pun pergi mengejar Youngjae yang belum terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Yongguk menarik lengan Youngjae, hingga Youngjae terkejut dan berhenti berlari."Youngjae-ya. Pabbo, jangan hiraukan hal seperti itu." Ucap Yongguk sembari menyelipkan rambut Youngjae kebelakang telinganya. Yang tentu saja membuat muka Youngjae seperti kepiting rebus.

Setelahnya mereka bertigapu menuju tempat rental video milik Daehyun. Daehyun langsung saja berdiri dibelakang meja kasir, sedangkan Yongguk langsung bekerja membereskan beberapa kaset diraknya, dan sekarang ini sedang senyam-senyum sendiri sembari memilih beberapa kaset kartun. Daehyun yang melihat Youngjae pun hanya bergumam.

" dasar polos." Gumam Daehyun sembari mengeluarkan napas berat.

"hah? Kau bilang apa." Mungkin Youngjae agak mendengar gumamman Daehyun dan langsung menghampiri Daehyun didepan meja kasir .

" enggak." Jawab Daehyun cuek.

sembari melipat tangan diatas meja kasir Youngjae menopang dagunya diatas tangannya dengan kepala yang agak dimiringkan. Daehyun yang melihat Youngjae seperti itu hatinya jadi berdebar-debar.

" Daehyun-na.." panggil Youngjae.

" apa." Jawab Daehyun acuh tak acuh.

" apa Yongguk hyung sudah punya kekasih?"

"manaku tahu, Tanya saja sendiri." Jawab Daehyun sembari memukul meja yang langsung membuat Youngjae terkejut.

"Daehyun-na…" youngjae pun memalingkan wajahnya.

Kebetulan Yongguk sedang melewati mereka berdua dan Daehyun langsung bertanya pada Yongguk." Hyung, apa hyung sudah punya kekasih?"

" ehh kenapa tiba-tiba…." Yang ditanya pun hanya memasang wajah terkejutnya.

" dia nih berisik, dari tadi nanya terus'apa kau sudah punya kekasih'." Kata Daehyun sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Youngjae yang sedang mengumpat Daehyun.

"dasar Daehyun pabbo."

" sayangnya sekarang masih belum ada." Jawab Yongguk dengan senyum hangatnya. Youngjae yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yongguk dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" wahh, jinjja?" Youngjae pun langsung menghampiri Yongguk dan meninggalkan Daehyun. Yaoungjae apakah kau tidak melihat wajah Daehyun? Daehyun tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksanakan. Setelah Youngjae menjauh raut wajah Daehyun menjadi sedih. _'yang penting kau bahagia, Youngjae-ya…'_

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.  
 **Rent You**

.

Saat ini Youngjae dan Daehyun sedang menghadiri kelas olahraganya, disiang hari yang panas ini mereka berolahraga dilapangan sekolahnya. Selesai olahraga mereka membereskan alat-alat olahraga diruangan olahraga.

"Daehyun-na, terima kasih. Ini semua berkatmu." Ucap kepada Daehyun yang sedang membereskan beberapa alat olahraga.

"hm, kau akan kencan nanti sore."

" iya." Jawab Youngjae dengan semangat." Sini biar ku bantu." Tawar Youngjae, yang melihat Daehyun sedang mengangkat papan tenis untuk disandarkan ketembok dibelakang Youngjae dengan yang lainnya. Sambil mengangkat papan tenis itu, Youngjae mengajak Daehyun mengobrol.

"Dae, jika kau pergi kencan, kau akan pergi kemana?"

"hmm, mungkin taman bermain. Aku suka naik Roller Coaster."

"wahh aku juga."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Youngjae, baju Youngjae menyangkut dipaku meja tenis yang ada dibelakangnya, alhasil papan tenis itu tertarik dan siap untuk menimpa Youngjae. Daehyun yang melihat itu langsung menarik Youngjae dan berpindah posisi dengannya. Jadilah Daehyun saat ini yang tertimpa papan tenis itu.

Brukk.

"Daehyun-na.." seru semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Teman-teman Daehyun langsung mengangkat papan yang menimpa Daehyun, dan Youngjae langsung mendekati Daehyun yang sedang terduduk dilantai, Youngjae memposisikan dirinya dengan Daehyun. Dan melihat kening Daehyun yang merah, Youngjae mengangkat poni Daehyun dan mendekat kearahnya, yang tentu saja membuat wajah Daehyun jadi memerah.

" Daehyun-na, ada benjolan dikeningmu."

" hentikan!." Daehyun menepis tangan Youngjae yang berada dikeningnya, yang tentu saja langsung membuat Youngjae dan orang-orang disekitarnya terkejut.

"Daehyun-na…"

"ah… pergilah, nanti kau terlambat, sisanya biar aku yang bereskan." Kata Daehyun dan langsung berdiri, menyisakan Youngjae yang masih terduduk dilantai.

"ehh, ta…tapi…"

" sudahlah…. Pergi saja." Kata Daehyun seraya tersenyum cerah, karena melihat Youngjae yang ragu-ragu.

"ba…baiklah, terima kasih." Youngjae pun pergi dari ruang olahraga, menyisakan Daehyun yang terus menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sedih sampai Youngjae bernar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik-narik pipi Daehyn yang terus melamun.

"Daehyun-na,apa tidak apa-apa dibiarkan pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Himchan, dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan dan jangan lupakan senyum jahilnya.

" tiu bukan urusanku." Jawab Daehyun cuek, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

'Yongguk hyung iru gerak cepat lho…"

'masa sih?' batin Daehyun khawatir mendengar kata-kata Himchan.

"Youngjaekan masih polos." Lanjut Himchan.

Setelah mendengar itu Daehyun pun langsung berlari secepat kilat keluar ruang olahraga, meninggalkan Himchan yang terus berteriak-teriak.

" yak! Jung Daehyun, siapa yang akan membereskan ini?!" gerutu Himchan."Aish jinjja!"

.

.

.

"ma..maaf Yongguk hyung aku terlambat."

"gwaenchanha, kau hanya terlambat 30 menit. Kau pasti lelah sehabis olahraga."

"kau memang baik hati hyung. Aku jadi ingin berlama-lama dengan hyung."

Menyadari kata-katanya Youngjae pun menutup mulutnya. Yongguk yang melihat hanya tersenyum.

"nah, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"baik." Jawab Youngjae semangat sembari tersenyum lebar.

"ayo."Yongguk pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yougjae.

"eh.." youngjae menyambut uluran tangan Yongguk dengan gugup. _'wah, seperti mimpi saja, aku bergandengan tangan dengan Yongguk hyung.'_

' _dikencan pertama sudah gandengan tangan. Benar-benar gerak cepat, sialannnt.'_ Batin Daehyun dengan kesal, yang ternyata sedari tadi Daehyun mengikuti Youngjae dan Yongguk yang sedamg berkencan.

" hyung kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Youngjae kepada Yongguk.

" bagaimana kalau kita menonton saja?" tawar Yongguk.

" baiklah." Jawab Youngjae ceria.

Sesampainya didepan bioskop, ternyata antriannya panjang.

"wahh akhir pekan sihh…" kata Yongguk.

"i..iya yahh…"

"bagaimana kalau kita ke karoeke saja?" ajak Yongguk, yang ternyata melihat sebuah karoeke box didaerahnya berada.

"ehh ke…ke karoeke?"

"iyah, kau tidak suka?"

"ti…tidak kok. Baiklah. Kajja…"

' _wahhh, mereka masuk ke karoeke box. Itukan tempatnya tertutup.'_ Batin Daehyun lagi, yang sedari tadi terus mengikuti mereka berdua.

.

Setelah lama menyanyi, Youngjae meminta izin kepada Yongguk untuk membeli minum, tanpa menghiraukannya Yongguk terus bernyanyi dengan merdunya.

Saat Youngjae sedang memilih minuman untuknya, dibelakang Youngjae ada tiga orang namja sedang duduk dan minum. Saat melihat Youngjae sendirian mereka menggoda Yongjae dan mengajaknya untuk menyanyi bersama mereka.

"hei manis, ayo kita bernyanyi bersama." Ajak namja bertopi kebelakang ini sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kepada Youngjae.

"ti…tidak usah, ma…makasih." Jawab Youngjae gugup dan mencoba untuk menolaknya dengan sopan.

"hey ayolah, lebih banyakkan lebih asyik." Ajaknya lagi. Namja ini mencoba menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan menarik Youngjae untuk berdiri dibelakangnya.

" ada urusan apa kau dengan pacarku huh?"

"Dae..Daehyun…."

Yup, ternyata orang ini adalah Daehyun.

"cih ternyata bersama pacarnya. Ayo pergi." Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggal Daehyun dan Youngjae.

" kenapa kau pergi ketempat seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Daehyun kepada Youngjae yang ada dibelakangnya.

"habis tidak ada tempat lain sih, bioskop juga penuh…"

"kalau aku pergi berkencan, aku akan mengajaknya ketempat yang dia sukai."

"hm… "

"kalau kau tidak suka, bilang terus terang. Kalau tidak kan tidak tahu."

"nde…tapi kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Youngjae tiba-tiba.

"eh! i..itu, aku sedang berbelanja." Jawab Daehyun dengan gugup, sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ehh?! Kenapa berbelanjanya bisa sampai kesini."

"i…itu bukan urusanmu." Daehyun pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang terus menatapnya hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

' _ada urusan apa kau dengan pacarku huh?'_ tiba-tiba kata-kata Daehyun barusan terngiang ditelinga Youngjae.

"pacar…katanya…" gumam Youngjae, yang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa panas, Youngjae pun menempelkan kaleng cola dingin yang tadi dibelinya ke pipinya.

…

" ohh ternyata kau tidak suka karoeke ya?" Tanya Yongguk, setelah mereka keluar dari tempat karoeke, yang akan mengantar Youngjae pulang.

"bu..bukan begitu, aku hanya gugup saja."

"baiklah, lainkali aku akan mengajak mu ketempat yang lebih bagus." Kata Yongguk lagi sembari tersenyum. Youngjae pun membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"hmm Youngjae-ya…?"

"nde?"

"maukah kau jadi pacarku?" utara Yongguk.

"eh?!" Youngjae hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejutnya.

.

.

.

Setelah Youngjae berada dikamarnya, Youngjae terus memikirkan kata-kata Yongguk tadi.

' _Pacar? Kata-kata yang sering kudengar dalam mimpi…'_

' _pacaran itu seperti apa sih…?'_

Tiba-tiba Youngjae terngiang kembali kata-kata Daehyun ditempat karoeke.

' _ada urusan apa kau dengan pacarku huh?'_

' _kalau aku pergi berkencan, aku akan mengajaknya ketempat yang dia sukai.'_

"kenapa aku malah memikirkan Daehyun?"

"aku…?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Youngjae ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun. Youngjae melirik ke meja nakasnya, terpikirlah alasan untuk bisa menemui Daehyun sekarang. Yup, Youngjae masih belum mengembalikan video yang dipinjamnya ditempat rental video milik keluarga Daehyun. Dengan secepat kilat Youngjae menyambar kaset beserta jaketnya untuk pergi kerumah Daehyun.

"yak, Youngie kau akan pergi kemana, ini sudah hamper jam 10 malam." Teriak miss Yoo, karena melihat Youngjae keluar rumah malam-malam begini.

"sebentar eomma, aku ingin mengembalikan video ini dulu…" teriak Youngjae diluar rumah.

Sesampainya ditempat Daehyun, Youngjae melihat Daehyun sedang tidur dimeja counternya.

"wahh padahal sedang jaga, tapi kenapa dia bisa tidur senyenyak ini?" Youngjae memerhatikan wajah Daehyun yang tertidur pulas.'apa aku bangunkan saja?'

"daehyun-na." paggil Youngjae sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Daehyun.

"Dae…"

Grep

"Kyaaa …"

Brakkk

Brukkk (?)

Daehyun pun terjungkal dari kursinya kebelakang. Kenapa? Karena tiba-tiba saja Daehyun memegang tangan Youngjae, yang tentu saja membuat Youngjae menarik tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"aduhhh, kau ini kenapa sihh?" Tanya Daehyun kesal sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya, dan bangkit untuk berdiri.

"ehh, dae..Daehyun-na gwaenchana? Mi…mian… habis kau tadi memegang tanganku secara tiba-tiba."

"ehh? Jinjja? Ohh… mungkin aku bermimpi…? Terus ngapain kau disini malam-malam begini?"

"i..ini aku ingin mengembaliakan video ini."

"kan itu bisa besok, ayo aku antar pulang."

"ehh.. tidak perlu, aku kan namja."

"walaupun begitu, itukan tetap berbahaya."

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Youngjae keheningan terus menyelimuti mereka.

"Daehyun-na apa ada orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Youngjae memecahkan keheningan malam yang melanda mereka berdua.

"kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"ha..hanya ingin tahu saja…"

"ohh karena kau sudah punya kekasih, jadi kau ingin membantuku?"

"bu..bukan begitu…"

"ada."

"jinjja? Nugu?"

"kalau kau ingin tahu, kau harus minum buble tea dalam 10 detik."

"ehh kenapa harus begitu?"

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Youngjae.

"nahh sudah sampai, aku akan pulang yah."

"nde, terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Hati-hati…."

Daehyun hanya melambaikan tangannya, tanpa berbalik menatap Youngjae. Youngjae menatap kepergian Daehyun dengan tatapan yang…sedih?

' _aku?... kenapa denganku?'_

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Youngjae mengajak Yongguk untuk bertemu ditaman kota. Selama duduk dibangku yang berada ditaman Youngjae terus melamun, Yongguk yang melihatnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

Brukk

"bu..bukan itu yang kuinginkan sekarang hyung.." youngjae mendorong Yongguk hingga terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"apa sih? Aku hanya penasaran saja kenapa kamu malah ngelamun?" Yongguk pun kembali duduk disamping Youngjae.

"eh?... begini Hyung, sekarang ini aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Orang yang bodoh tapi baik hati. Dan dia juga bisa memakan cheesecake dalam 10 detik…" pandangan Youngjae pun menerawang pada sosok yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"ohh begitu ya? Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa memakan cheesecake dalam 10 detik." Yongguk pun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum." Baik-baiklah dengan dia ok?" lanjut Yongguk sembari mengacak surai Youngjae dengan lembut. Youngjae pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Yongguk sudah pergi dari tempatnya dan sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat hangat.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Youngjae lagi-lagi datang ketempat Daehyun sembari membawa satu cup buble tea ditangannya.

"ehh ini sudah malam Youngjae-ya kenapa kamu kesini lagi?" geram Daehyun. Ya bagaimana Daehyun tidak khawatir, sekarang ini jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Daehyun, Youngjae mulai membuka tutup cupnya dan langsung meminumnya dalam satu tegukan.

"yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" panic Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae meminumnya dalam satu tegukan yang langsung membuatnya tersedak.

Uhuk

Uhuk

Uhuk

"katanya jika aku meminum ini, kau akan memberitahuku siapa orang yang kau suka."

"bercanda dianggap serius."

Tiba-tiba saja Youngjae menyerahkan sebuah bon yang ada dimeja counter untuk meminjam sebuah kaset dan memberikannya kepada Daehyun sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku ingin meminjam dirimu!" kata Youngjae dalam satu tarikan napas. Wajah Youngjae saat ini sudah sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Daehyun yang mendengar itu awalnya memasang wajah terkejutnya, dan sekarang Daehyun tersenyum dengan sangat hangat.

"kalau memang kau ingin meminjamku, silahkan ambil saja." Kata Daehyun sembari menulis sesuatu dikertas yang tadi diserahkan oleh Youngjae.

Isi kertasnya:D

Nama yang dipinjam : Jung Daehyun (seharusnya judul video yang dipinjam)

Pembayaran/harga : dengan meminum buble tea

Tanggal pengembalian :

"tanggal pengembaliannya, tanpa batas waktu." Lanjut Daehyun sembari tersenyum kearah Youngjae yang sedang memasang wajah terharunya.

"Daehyun-na…"

Daehyun pun keluar dari meja counternya dan langsung menghampiri Youngjae, dan berdiri dihadapan Youngjae.

"sarange Yoo Youngjae." Ucap Daehyun seraya memeluk Youngjae dengan sangat erat. Youngjae pun membalas pelukannya.

"nado.."

"hmm..Youngjae-ya bolehkah aku…" Tanya Daehyun ragu-ragu. Saat ini Youngjae masih melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Daehyun.

"nde?"

"hmm bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Yungjae jadi merona."nde?! sekarang? Disini?"

"hm. Wae?"

" apakah Jung ahjumma…"

"tenang saja orang-orang rumah sudah pada tidur." Mendengar jawaban Daehyun, Youngjae pun hanya menaggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Daehyun pun menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Bibir mereka pun menempel sempurna. Awalnya Daehyun melumat dengan sangat lembut, akhirnya ciuman mereka pun menjadi sangat panas. Sampai-sampai Daehyun mengangkat tubuh Youngjae hingga kini Youngjae duduk dimeja counter yang ada dibelakangnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Youngjae melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling leher Daehyun dan menarik-narik lembut rambut Daehyun. Daehyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan mendorong punggung Youngjae agar lebih merapat dengannya.

'sarange Yoo Youngjae.'

Sekarang siapa yang gerak cepat eoh?!

 **-The End-**

 **Bertemu lagi di FF Daejae saya yang kedua^^ haha ini juga terinspirasi dari komik Jepang tahun 2003 yang judulnya Heart Mistake.**

 **Sebelumnya makasih yang udah baca,ngereview sama fav di FF Daejae saya yang pertama yang judulnya 'My Sweet'. Mungkin saya akan membuat bagian yang keduanya, buat FF Daejae pertama saya. Ditunggu aja yahh^^**

 **Review review dong, biar nulisnya saya makin semangat^^ tunggu FF Daejae saya berikutnya^^**


End file.
